Star Wars - Discovery
by MrBatmanSir
Summary: Icarus was only a Padawan when Order 66 Occurred. However. He survived by hiding within the Crustal Caves of Ilum. Watch as his adventure unfolds. Follow Icarus as he overcomes many challenges.


Icarus stood within one of the small valleys that covered the planet Ilum. He was sitting down on a rock, watching the sun slowly set between two mountain peaks. He smiled to himself as he got back up to resume his journey.

He walked further down the valley, watching the odd sparkle as a few crystals that had managed to surface, from the caves beneath him, sparkled under the light of the setting sun. His smile turned into more of an excited grin as he saw what looked like an opening to the caverns bellow.

He jogged forwards revealing more of the opening. He sighed in relief. He picked up his communicator and said; "Master Rey, I've found a cavern opening. I'm going to search for a crystal." The radio fell silent. No reply. He brushed it off as just his master's ignorance and entered the cave.

A shudder went through his spine and he instantly knew, the crystal he had been looking for was here. He ventured further into the cavern and was immediately taken aback due to how brightly light the cavern was and how beautiful it looked.

The walls were covered in green and blue crystals that sparkled energetically. Every now and then he could spot other coloured crystals. His eyes were soon drawn to a bright purple one that stood out from the common blue and green crystals that littered the cavern.

He reached a passage where it split off into several pathways. Each pathway seemed to lead further towards the centre of the cavern. He wandered into the third passage. _Not this way._ A voice whispered. He seemed compelled to follow the voice. He left the passage and heard the same voice leading him down the sixth passage.

The passage was narrower than the other ones and it seemed steeper. As he progressed down the passage the voice that was whispering to him kept getting louder and louder. He arrived at the end of the passage.

The passage had led him to a clearing. The clearing was full of the various coloured crystals. Each crystal was different. He looked around the room, hoping to find the crystal he had wanted. His eyes darted from corner to corner. Each crystal he looked at didn't feel right to him.

He looked straight ahead, hoping that his crystal would reveal itself soon. That's when he noticed it. His eyes looked directly at an arctic blue crystal. As if he was drawn to the crystal. He noticed that it kept pulsating into a lighter shade of blue.

He reached out his hand and gripped the crystal. The moment his hand touched the crystal it flashed a darker shade of blue. He pulled the crystal towards him. The crystal slid out of its socket with ease. The voice was gone.

Icarus picked up his communicator. "I found a Crystal! I'm heading somewhere to build my Lightsaber." He said allowing a small bit of emotion to come through. No reply. This seemed suspicious. However he brushed it off once again. He looked around; searching for a small area he could use to build his Lightsaber.

Icarus picked up the crystal and placed it within his bag. He began walking back the way he came when he noticed a small area that looked ideal to begin making his Lightsaber. He sat down and began meditating. He closed his eyes and felt the crystal call to him. He knew what he had to do next.

He went into an unconscious state, allowing him to fuse his own force powers with crystal. This would imbue the crystal with the force and make it only respond to him.

"Icarus!" A voice shouted over his radio. "Icarus, I need you, the clones have turned against me. I accidently dropped my radio and I've only just found it." Icarus was silent. He hadn't woken yet. The radio went silent.

Icarus awoke to his crystal pulsating excitedly. He emptied the contents of his bag onto the floor and began construction. Using a mixture of the force and several pieces of metal, he built his Lightsaber.

The Lightsaber was 9.875" long and 1.45" wide. It had 18 golden stripes that were spaced two millimetres apart; the button was three quarters up from the base and was illuminated by a brilliant blue light. When Icarus held it in his hand it felt perfect. He stood from his sitting position. The radio fell from his belt and hit the floor with a mighty thunk. Icarus took no notice.

He pressed the button. The light sabre shot an arctic blue energy beam that stood about 24" tall. The blade pulsated into a lighter blue every now and then. Icarus held the Lightsaber in position. He felt a rush of pure strength flow through him as the Lightsaber hummed. He smiled to himself as he deactivated his Lightsaber.

Icarus reached for his radio but to his surprise it wasn't there. He clipped the weapon on to his belt and frantically looked for his radio. He found it. He tried to turn it on and saw a notification. _URGENT MESSAGE; could all Jedi please return to the Jedi Temple._ He called his master.

"Icarus! Leave Ilum now!" shouted down the radio.

"Why master?" Icarus asked.

"It's not safe their anymore. The clones, they've turned against us and they're going for Ilum to kill any new Jedi. I managed to escape. Not for long though, they're on my tail." Rey said almost out of breath.

"I'll be with you soon ( Master) Rey!" Icarus shouted as he sprinted back the way he came.

Icarus heard footsteps. He stopped and carefully watched from a safe distance as a guy about his age walked past. On his belt buckle sat a silver Lightsaber that was the same size as his. He walked from his safe place.

"Hey!" Icarus shouted. The guy turned around.

"Hey, it's nice to see someone else in these caves! Just built this bad boy!" The guy said whilst holding up his masterpiece.

"Master is in trouble! The clones turned on him and we need to find him!"

"We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Alright, we can take my ship, it's not that far." With that they both sped off out of the cave and towards Icarus's ship.

Icarus had an ETA-2 Jedi Starfighter. It was green with a BB-2 Droid stationed on the front. As Icarus and Dan approached the ship they heard a few familiar voices.

"We've searched Sector 871B of the Planet Ilum Sir. No signs of life, however we have found an ETA-2 Starfighter with what looks like an R2 unit." A clone trooper said. "Okay Sir."

"What did he say?" A second clone trooper asked.

"He said to bring them with us back to the ship." That's when Icarus ran towards the clone troopers. His Lightsaber ready to attack. The clone troopers began shooting at Icarus. Icarus deflected most of the blasts and dodged the others. As he was defending Dan ran from behind him and with one fatal swipe sliced one of the clone's blasters. The second clone turned to Dan and wet to shoot him (shot at him). Dan deflected the blast and began closing in. The first clone tackled Dan to the ground forcing him to drop his Lightsaber. Icarus used the Force and grabbed hold of Dan's Lightsaber. He activated it and went to defend Dan. He deflected blasts with one light saber whilst going for an offensive strike with the other. Dan used the force and pushed the first clone off of him and sent him flying over the edge of a cliff. Icarus rushed towards the second clone and forced both lightsabers into the clone's chest. The clone fell to the floor.

Icarus gave Dan his Lightsaber. "Thanks for holding on to it." Dan said with a smirk.

"It's no problem. Let's get to the ship."

Icarus stopped at his ship. He turned to his droid and asked him to set the coordinates for his master on Hoth. "Your master is on Hoth?" Dan asked.

"Well yeah, he took a group of clones to Hoth for some recon." Icarus replied.

"That's pretty cool." Dan said getting into the ETA-2 Jedi Starfighter. Icarus jumped in and began to set off. "So where did you get your droid?"

"It was a gift from my master. It was one of only a few actually made. It's supposed to be an experimental kind of droid. It moves faster than a normal droid, but that's because it has a ball for a lower half. It is able to store more data than your average R2 unit. Master said it was going to be scrapped because it was defective so he and I worked together to fix it. We worked on a new Operating System for him and everything. " Icarus replied.

"I have an R2B9, it's pretty handy."

"Droids can be the difference between life and death in some situations." Icarus said with a smile. They sped off towards the icy planet of Hoth, wondering what battlefield they'd arrive at.


End file.
